Audrey Wasilewski
Audrey Wasilewski (born June 26, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Dr. Betty (ep9), Stage Hand (ep12), Vet (ep13) *Breadwinners (2014-2015) - Rambamboo *Danger Rangers (2006) - Julie (ep10), Kareen (ep10) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Tuck, Adult#2 (ep31), Antoinette (ep27), Betty (ep28), Boy#1 (ep6), Cereal Kid (ep34), Chicken (ep30), Dork#2 (ep32), Girl (ep6), Girl (ep7), Girl (ep15), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep24), Girl (ep33), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#1 (ep19), Girl#1 (ep36), Girl#27 (ep11), Hacker#2 (ep5), Ham (ep30), Jarvis (ep11), Kid#1 (ep19), Kid#1 (ep20), Kid#1 (ep25), Lady (ep4), Lady (ep23), Lucretia (ep27), Misty, Nanobot (ep9), Nerd (ep35), Nerd Girl (ep22), Operator (ep28), Pig (ep27), Rat (ep1), Romanian Wife (ep18), Swiss Granny (ep18), Tape Recorder (ep34), Tracy (ep34), Waitress (ep12), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep23), Woman (ep26), Woman (ep27), Woman (ep35), Woman (ep37), Woman#1 (ep32), Woman#2 (ep13), XJ7, XJ8 *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Bessie (ep5) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Girlfriend (ep8), Pirate Couple (Female; ep8), Queen Amanda (ep8) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Barb 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Arlene, Betty, Momma Bear, Zelda *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Arlene/'Starlena' *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Rosie O'Donnell *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Laura *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) - Contractor Cow, Hamlet *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Contractor Cow, Heather, Mandy, Rhonda 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Aunt Pearl, Shrimps 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Arlene, Ashley, Betty, Zelda *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Tuck, Citizen#1, Phone Booth Robot *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Tuck, Girl#1, Roundheaded Kid Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Enyo the Stygian Witch, Queen Cassiopeia, Spirits *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Terk *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Ortensia *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 3 (2008) - Carol, Greta, Tulip *Fallout 4 (2015) - Alexis Combes, Darcy Pembroke, Female Child of Atom *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Various Stranded *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Female Abel Ryder *Knights Contract (2011) - Trendula *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2008) - Kate Bowman *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Civilians, Minutemen *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Stealth Elf *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Stealth Elf *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Terk *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors